


Itadakimasu~

by justprettypoison



Series: Delicious~ [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: GinTakaGin, M/M, Rimming, TakaGin, Wrestling, gintaka - Freeform, just them boys being cute, mentions of rimming, no actual smut just yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justprettypoison/pseuds/justprettypoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is for the person who sent me the prompt gintoki and takasugi and rimming  </p><p>this is the first part, second is called Gochisosama~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itadakimasu~

**Author's Note:**

> sorry to who ever actually reads this??

  
  


 

“Let me eat you out,” Gintoki randomly stated one day. He and Takasugi were lounging around, wasting time in front of the TV. Gintoki had some child manga in his hands and Takasugi was being pretentious again or something, Gintoki wasn't sure. He took a sip of his strawberry milkshake and raised an eyebrow. Takasugi choked on his Yakult. 

“What.” he asked blankly, giving Gintoki a dirty look. 

Gintoki repeated himself.  “I said, let me eat you out.” 

Takasugi gave him an even dirtier look. “Are you kidding me? Of course not, you pervert. Like I’ll ever let you put your tongue near there.”

“Hey, you’re the one dating this pervert,” Gintoki leaned his face on his hands and gave him a smirk, to which Takasugi scowled and rolled his eyes out. How cute, Gintoki thought. He always was so shy about his feelings. “And besides, I suck you off. It’s not much different. Just, instead of licking your pee hole I’ll be licking your shit hole.” He shrugged. “Not much different.”

“That’s disgusting,” Takasugi stated blankly. “Do you have any idea about the amount of bacteria that’s down there? Why didn’t Zura stop you from bringing this up,” he muttered the last part more to himself. Gintoki had a habit of running his ideas through Zura first before bringing them over to Takasugi. Takasugi couldn’t fathom why Zura would permit this. 

“He said it feels good and that you’d enjoy it. He was the one who told me to go for it,” Gintoki shrugged. 

“Gross!” Takasugi scowled. “That’s disgusting. I don’t want to know about Zura’s sex life, you gross perm head,” Takasugi huffed. “Who’d even have sex with him anyways. The gorilla? The other perm?” 

“Yeah, probably the Shimaru kid-- Saitou was his name, I think,” Gintoki mused. “It’s always the quiet ones you have to watch out for.” 

“You’re not quiet and I have to watch out for you,” Takasugi muttered with disdain. “What brought this bad idea up anyways?” 

Gintoki grinned into the air. “Well I was watching this really hot porn that was like, reaally hot, I jacked off to it like four times--” 

“That is disgusting. I don’t want to know about anything you do with that gross shriveled up wrinkle you call your dick.”

Gintoki ignored the jab. His dick was fine, Takasugi could definitely attest to that. 

“--And one of the people in it was licking out this girl’s ass and I thought it was hot, especially when she--”

“A girl?!” Takasugi sputtered. “You want to do something to me that you saw on a girl?! Who the hell do you think I am?!”

“Let me finish, Chibisuke,” he grinned at Takasugi’s scowl. “It was hot especially when she turned around and did it back on the guy. I was thinking about you the whole time.”

Takasugi was momentarily silent, at a loss for words. Gintoki struggled to hide his grin at the surprised and lost look on Takasugi’s face. Ever the shy one when it came to emotional things, he probably didn’t know how to react to that beyond--

“Shut up, perm head,” he scowled. Gintoki couldn’t contain the grin. 

“Anyways, let me give you a rimjob,” he concluded. Takasugi glared at him. 

“Never in a million years, idiot,” he scoffed. Gintoki sighed. Fine, he had a backup plan. 

“How about we wrestle?” Takasugi paused, looking up. Gintoki continued. “If I win, I get to eat you out and top you tonight. If you win, you can top tonight--and for the next three times.” 

Takasugi paused, considering. They usually had a little wrestle at the beginning of every time they fucked anyways, it would be convenient to get it out of the way and be able to top without Gintoki trying to flip him over and fuck him if he let his guard down for a moment. 

“Fine,” he took a chug of his Yakult before slamming it down on the table and staring intensely into Gintoki’s eyes. “Let’s do it now.”

 

\----------------

 

“Fuck,” Takasugi groaned, panting as he rolling over as Gintoki smirked above him. He tried to ignore the overwhelming scent of Gintoki above, around all over him.“Shut up.”

“I didn’t even say anything,” Gintoki retorted, also breathing heavily. Takasugi glared at him. 

“You didn’t have to,” he grumbled. “I can feel your smugness from here.”  Gintoki tightened his grip on Takasugi’s arms, the ones he was holding above the smaller one’s head. Takasugi continued to glare. 

“Ohh?” Gintoki teased. “Now why would I be feeling smug, Takasugi~” Takasugi kicked him in the stomach. 

“Fuck off,” Takasugi grumbled, getting away from Gintoki. “I’m leaving.” 

“Be back for dinner!” Gintoki called after him. “I mean, my dinner, you know, of your asshole,” he snickered. Takasugi gave him the middle finger behind his back as he walked away.

If he was blushing in anticipation as he walked away, nobody would know. Certainly not Gintoki, who was watching the raven walk away with a smirk on his face. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for the read. plz do leave a comment if you're a living organism in this fandom because they're pretty rare, this ship it pretty dead and it makes me sad and lonely
> 
> you can send me prompts and shit to my tumblr! justprettypoison.tumblr.com I've recently realized the link i keep putting up doesn't work soo. i'm working on it. i have old prompts sent in that i haven't done because im so bad at this, they'll get done in the next five yeas or so and no i'm not kidding im super lazy and i really shouldn't take more but hey!! i'm wasting time online either way why not write bad things for ppl for my own amusement!!!!!!!!!!!! i'm crying
> 
> also
> 
> does anybody want some Katsura/Saito ??? they are so cute tbh


End file.
